The Secretive Valentine:Story 2 of Jenny Series
by CindyVortex
Summary: In the sequel to Welcome To Retroville, story 2 of the Jenny series, it's Valentines day and both Jimmy and Cindy get a secret admirer letter, but they don't remember caring about each other like in Welcome To Retroville. And Jenny has a deep dark secret.
1. The War Of The Boxes

The Secretive Valentine: Story 2 In The Jenny Series  
By Jessie  
  
Chapter 1: The War of The Boxes  
  
Jimmy sat impatiently in his seat in Ms. Fowl's class, waiting for her to finish the end of the day announcements so he could go home and work on his inventions.  
Today had been a very competitive day against Cindy Vortex for Jimmy. When Ms. Fowl had assigned everyone to bring in something to decorate so they could put their valentines in for tomorrow, most kids had brought in the usual brown bag, a few brought in a shoebox, Jimmy and Cindy went a little different.  
Cindy's box was tin and beautifully decorated with perfectly drawn and cut hearts, real flowers that smelled as sweet as French vanilla ("Did you sneak into the boys' locker room and scout for old gym socks Cindy?" Jimmy comments, since boys don't really like the smell of vanilla.) there was glowing glitter all over the box, and to top it off, Cindy had managed to do a little inventing and add an automatic candy giver for anyone who put a valentine into her box.  
"Oh, so this year your going into bribing to get valentines, eh Vortex?" Jimmy snickered.  
Cindy, and the rest of the girls in the room glared at Jimmy.  
"I think that's the coolest valentines day box I've ever seen Cindy!" Libby commented.  
Cindy smiled again, "Why thank you Libby," Cindy turned her head to Jimmy and said, "I'd like to see you have anything better Neutron!"  
Jimmy smiled, "Well, in fact, I have two inventions that whip the floor of your silly girly box." Cindy's snorted slightly in a girlish way and crossed her arms, as if daring him to be better than her.  
Jimmy took out a remote control, and jingled his fingers a bit and pressed a button, only a second later, a little box that was on Jimmy's desk popped open, it was medal with red and white lights surrounding it, and a sign popped up saying 'Happy Valentines Day' and saying a few comments to anyone who faced it.  
Jimmy faced in front of it, and the machine said, "Hey there Mr. Genius! Looking fine today!" Jimmy grinned at Cindy, her jaw had almost fallen, but she controlled herself and turned it into a smarty remark, "Oh, I get it, invented something that will say nice stuff about you, well, at least something was able to say it, although I'm shocked anything could really say you look fine." The girls laughed at this remark, and Jimmy ignored her, and pressed a different button on his remote, revealing the second box on his desk turning into a robot.  
"This is Val, he will be delivering my valentines tomorrow while I talk to my friends. He has memorize everyone's seating order and gives valentines in an alphabetical order." Jimmy turned to see Cindy's reply, but she simply rolled her eyes, finding no mean remark to say to him for once, like Jimmy was really going to giver her a valentine.  
"Well, I expect this 'Val' to not come any where near my desk, I'm afraid candy is only available for people who personally deliver their valentines the old fashioned way." Cindy turned back in her seat in a huff with her arms crossed and nose in the air.  
Jimmy rolled his eyes and turned back forward in his seat.  
Carl whispered to Jimmy, "That's really cool Jim. The robot thingy and box, and I think you have another one ahead on Cindy."  
Jimmy turned his head slightly over to Cindy and shrugged, then, with out another word, pressed a button on his remote and the robot and box instantly turned into normal medal cubes again on his desk. Jimmy stuffed them to the side in his backpack.  
  
The rest of the day wasn't as bad, and Jimmy and Cindy hadn't talked to each other, let alone annoy each other for the rest of the day, even though everyone complimented each of them on their boxes and Jimmy's robot every ten minutes.  
As soon as Ms. Fowl dismissed them, Jimmy realized he still had a few cards left to write. Lets see, the last card he wrote was to Tommy Voldemort (inside joke for Harry Potter fans there), lets see, next was Cindy Vortex. Did he really want to waste his time writing a valentine that would eventually be thrown away, probably at first glance on who sent it. Jimmy shrugged, this was to be decided at home, not yet now. 


	2. The Writing Of The Mysterious Valentine

Chapter 2: The Writing Of The Mysterious Valentine  
  
Cindy sat up stairs in her house, thinking deeply on what to write to each person. If it was one of her friends she was sure to write a very thoughtful friendly friend note, if it was someone she had no particular liking for she simply would write 'Hope you have a very nice and Happy Valentines Day. Yours Truly, Cindy Vortex'. Cindy licked the envelope to the letter for Nancy Mooch and placed it to the side, and looked thoughtfully, at who was next on the list, but she soon frowned, Jimmy Neutron was next. Cindy looked at her stationary she was using, it neatly printed her name in pink on the top with a heart and squiggly lined border, she had used it for all the other cards, even the ones for the people she didn't like, although writing quite big so not to waste space on the paper. Cindy opened a drawer and pulled out a regular white paper and took out her favorite pen, and began to write, if this was valentines they, she could easily write an anonymous letter, she kept saying to herself, "This would be a great trick on Jimmy, making him think someone had a crush on him." But her heart told her she was writing for a different reason.  
  
When Jimmy had reached home, instead of heading for his lab as usual, he headed up stairs to Jenny's room. Jenny had stayed home sick today, she had planned to return tomorrow for Valentines Day. Jimmy knocked the on the door, he heard a small, "Come in" from the room, and he opened the door. His cousin sat in bed, her nose totally stuck in a book. Jimmy squinted to read what the title of the book was, it said "Harry Potter and The Goblet Of Fire" By J.K Rowling (Ok, so I'm a Harry Potter fan, so sue me).  
"Jenny?" Jimmy called to her, trying to grab her attention away from the book.  
"What?" Jenny strictly hissed as her eyes narrowed and widened as she kept turning another page and reading more.  
"Put the book down!" Jimmy ordered.  
Jenny sighed and put her bookmark in and set the book to the side. She gave a big yawn.  
"Sorry Jimmy, good book, hard to put down. So, how was today? Did I miss any shocking dilemma's? Good love arguments? Bone snapping fights?" Jenny teased.  
Jimmy gave her an odd look, "In elementary school?" He asked as though dumbfounded.  
Jenny rolled her eyes, but not in the mean way Cindy did, in a sort of sarcastic, goofy kind of way, which really explained Jenny's nature, "No, of course not! I'm only kidding, you've known me long enough to know that. So, how was school, really?"  
Jimmy shrugged, "Nothing unusual, unless you count that Cindy Vortex trying to be better than me again, thinking her French vanilla smelling, and candy giving box is better than my robot and high-tech box."  
Jenny replied, "Ooh! French vanilla? Oh, let her come over, I want to smell that!"  
Jimmy stuck out his tongue and plugged his nose and squinted his eyes as if he just smelt a totally foul smell, "Gross! That stuff smells like gym socks!"  
Jenny once again rolled her eyes in a childish way, "Oh, no it doesn't, it only smells like that to boys!" Jimmy crossed his arms and glared, Jenny decided to quickly change the subject, "So, will I be well by tomorrow Dr. Genius?"  
Jimmy smiled and looked at a nearby computer screen, consisting all the data on Jenny's health, he nodded, "Your doing fine, I'm sure by tomorrow morning you'll be off jumping around the house like your normal self again."  
Jenny nodded and said in a joking sort of way, "Good, I haven't had a good jumping around since last week." She smiled and gave Jimmy a huge and a little kiss on the forehead.  
"So, did you finish your valentines?" Asked Jenny.  
Jimmy frowned again, "Uh .. almost, just finished, just passed Tommy Voldemort."  
Jenny laughed, "Does Tommy read the Harry Potter books, because if he does, I'm surprised he hasn't changed his name yet!"  
Jimmy, who hadn't read those books, surprisingly, had no idea what Jenny was talking about, but simply shrugged and waved, then walked out the room, closing the door, noticing Jenny picking up her book again and gasping, as if by surprise, "Oh my gosh! No way!"  
Jimmy's eye brows raised in more confusing, and shrugged once more as he headed to his room. 


	3. Valentines Day

Chapter 3: Valentines Day  
  
It was breakfast of February the 14th , and Jimmy couldn't be happier seeing his cousin out and about again, sweetly saying how nice his parents looked every five minutes and tossing Jimmy a little advice here and there, as usual("Jimmy, don't getting in trouble today, it won't look good that you where the grinch of Valentines day," Jenny warned him) but it wasn't just Jenny that Jimmy was happy about, it was just the day in general, not valentines day, but just today. Outside smelt like fresh snow and a sunny spring day, although it had been over a month since any actual snow had fallen, and long since it had melted up, and spring wasn't precisely due for another month or so.  
As they got on the bus, (Jimmy grumbled that his bubble would have gotten to school sooner) Jenny sat next to Libby and Cindy, both talking about the days events, while Jimmy sat across the way with Carl and Sheen, who where talking about the excitement of getting candy ("First Halloween, then Christmas, then Valentines Day! All the greatest candy getting holidays!" Sheen cheered, Jenny, hearing this then replied, "You forgot Purim!" Sheen gave a confused look, "Poor what?") And as the kids got off the bus and ran to their classrooms when the bell rang, there was a sweet scent in the air of perfume and a nice warmness that felt like holding just made hot chocolate. When the kids entered Ms. Fowl's classroom, as it was brightly decorated with red hearts and pink streamers, the room smelt like muffins, strait out of the oven. Of course, there was no muffins, nor an oven. Everyone felt like this because for some odd reason, Valentines day always brought a happy feeling, after Christmas had passed and the smell of spring break was distant in the air.  
Later, Ms. Fowl announced it was time for everyone to start passing out their cards. Jimmy presses the buttons on his remote and the box and robot opened up. Jimmy filled the robot with valentines, and it immediately started spinning around the room, searching for the right boxes. Since Jenny had been sick, she only was able to pull together a shoe box with a few decorations, which was plenty for her. Cindy decided to start passing out her valentines, she nervously opened up the bag and stood up and walked around, giving the valentines to their new owners.  
Jenny walked up to her friend Cindy, "Hey Cindy, how's it going?"  
Cindy smiled, "Great."  
Jenny sweetly and curiously smiled, "So, anyone ask you to be their valentine yet?"  
Cindy blushed, "What, are you kidding? Ha, like I'd ever let a boy be my valentine!"  
Jenny shrugged teasingly, "What ever you say Cindy, talk to you later, I have to finish passing out the rest of these cards."  
Cindy nodded as Jenny walked away and placed a card in Courtney Taylor's box.  
Cindy walked over to a few more boxes and bags and placed valentines in them, then she pulled out another valentine. This one said: Jimmy Neutron.  
Cindy felt very nervous, almost sweaty, but she carelessly tossed it into Jimmy's box, and before the machine could say anything, quickly shifted over to Libby's seat and placed her valentine in there.  
  
Jimmy watched his invention move around, silently, he hoped no one would notice it putting a card into Cindy's box. As the robot placed the card in Tommy Voldemort's paper bag, then quickly glided over to Cindy's. Jimmy quickly looked away, so no one would be suspicious.  
"Hey Jimmy." Said a voice.  
Jimmy jumped in surprised and whirled around.  
There was Jenny, now full of giggles.  
Jimmy smirked and crossed his arms, "Very funny Jenny."  
Jenny smiled and said, "I know, isn't it?"  
Jenny walked by Jimmy, still in giggle mode, as she placed a card in Sheen's box, then Carl's. Jenny wondered to herself if the nervousness of Cindy and Jimmy had anything in common, she sort of knew already, but it was always fun to just wonder.  
  
Later that day, after all the valentines had been passed out, everyone sat down and continued to chatter while some other kids passed around their brownies, juice, and cup cakes.  
Everyone started to open their valentines and talk to their friends.  
Jimmy opened Jenny's "To the coolest cousin ever. Ok, you owe me five bucks for saying that! Hehe, just kidding. Thanks so much for helping me get off that stupid flu! And, oh yeah, happy valentines day! Love ya lots, as always, Jenny."  
Jimmy continued to open and chat with Carl, and then he pulled out Cindy's card.  
With out much thought, he opened it up and read through it quickly, but then he read it over and over again, a little slower each time.  
"What is it Jim?" Asked Carl, noticing Jimmy had been staring at the same valentine for quite some time now.  
Jimmy shrugged, but he knew what it was, but who it was from, he had no clue.  
"Dear Jimmy Neutron,  
I admire you, your cute.  
You make Nick Dean a dork.   
The other girls probably haven't fallen for you as hard as I have.   
I'd tell you in person, but you'd laugh.   
I'd tell the whole world, but I'd cry.   
I guess this is my only connection to tell you,  
That I wish you where my guy.  
Happy Valentines Day.  
Love,   
Your Secret Admirer" Is what it said, Jimmy was slightly shocked, and put the letter back into it's envelope and put it with the rest of the cards he had read.   
Jimmy pulled out another card, then said to Carl, "It was nothing ,really, but very interestingly worded."  
Carl scratched his head then said, "Ok, if you insist." Then he took a bit of his brownie and read his next valentine.  
  
Cindy looked through her cards, talking along with Libby and Jenny. Cindy took out the next envelope, printed neatly, "Cindy Vortex".  
Cindy opened it, not expecting much, then read in her head.  
"Dear Cindy,  
I don't want to say this in front of you,  
Cause I know you'd laugh all day,  
But I hope you too,  
Could secretly feel this way.  
I admit it,  
I have a crush on you.  
Love,  
Your Secret Admirer"  
Cindy felt a bit confused, and Jenny quickly noticed this.  
"Anything wrong Cindy?" Jenny asked, Jenny looked at the envelope, and recognized the hand writing perfectly, and she smiled.  
Cindy quickly shook her head, "No, I'm just surprised at the, uh … oh, nothing." Cindy placed the card with her other cards, and picked up a different card.  
"Nothing, nothing at all." Cindy continued.  
Jenny smirked, "What ever you say." 


	4. Walking Home

Chapter 4: Walking Home  
  
Jenny inhaled the fresh air, the past day had been such a wonderful day, especially since she was no longer sick. Have you ever been sick for a while, stuffed up in your room with nothing to do except take medicine, eat soup, read books, and wait for school to be over so you can talk to your friends once they get home?  
Well Jenny had to go through that for a week, and she had been worried the whole time she was going to miss something important, or worse missing Valentines Day.  
But she didn't, and now she was walking home with her cousin, listening to her CD player since Jimmy didn't feel like talking.  
Jenny started humming to the song "Our Lips Are Sealed" by the Go Gos, yes it was an old song but Jenny has unique taste, plus this CD was made by her with all her favorite songs on there.  
Then the song "Go Jimmy, Jimmy" by Aaron Carter, then Jenny thought for a moment, "Wow, that song sounds a bit like it's about my little cousin … nah … how would Aaron Carter know who Jimmy Neutron is ?" Jenny thought to herself as the song "Complicated" by Avril Lavigne came on and they continued to walk in silence and Jenny hummed along.  
"Say Jenny …" Jimmy said, but Jenny didn't hear him because of her CD player.  
"Jenny? JENNY??" Jimmy said louder and louder.  
"Huh?" Jenny suddenly realized Jimmy was now yelling at her, she pressed paused and removed her headphones.  
"Oh, sorry about that Jimmy. What's wrong?" Asked Jenny.  
"Oh, nothing really, just wanted to know, if … you .. erm- where feeling better." Jimmy lied, he really meant to ask something else but he couldn't edge himself to do that.  
Jenny gave him an odd look, she could tell he wanted to say something else, "I'm doing great Jimmy." Then she smiled and said, "But … that's not what you wanted to ask, now was it?"  
Jimmy shook his head no, "You see … I got this Valentine today …" He paused to think of how to put it.  
Jenny snickered, "Yeah, so did I and about everyone else in class."  
Jimmy rolled his eyes and said, "No, I mean I got a … a .. secret admirer."  
Jimmy eyes got wide and interested, "Oooh!"  
Jenny smiled and pinched his cheek, "Jimmy's got a girl-admirer!"  
"Ouch!" He mumbled and pushed her hand away, "But how do I know if it's a joke or not?"  
Jenny smiled and said, "Let me see it."  
Jimmy pulled out of his pocket the valentine, and handed it to Jenny.  
Jenny looked at the hand writing on the front and smiled, she knew it was from Cindy, her hand writing was very recognizable for Jenny, but she opened it anyways, and looked over it and said, "I think it's real." She said with a smile and handed it back to Jimmy.  
"Really?" Jimmy looked at the envelope curiously, "But why would a GIRL be writing to me??"  
Jenny laughed, "You're a very silly kid Jimmy. It's obviously isn't it? A GIRL likes you!"  
Jimmy almost looked a bit disgusted and replied, "Oh .. well, you can go back to your CD now." Jimmy didn't feel like asking Jenny about this.  
Jenny shrugged, "Ok Romeo!" She smiled with a small snicker and put her head phones on, and then said, "If you don't mind I gotta blast home as soon as possible, I'm on the final chapters for my Harry Potter book and I'd like to finish it soon, I left off at a very suspenseful part and I'm dying to find out what happens next!"  
Jimmy nodded, "Ok, see you later."  
Jenny kneeled down and pressed two buttons on her shoes, instantly they turned into roller blades, she pressed another button and they gained a motor, with in a second Jenny was zooming down the street as fast as it takes to light a hay stack on fire.  
Jimmy walked thoughtfully at the interesting thought that some weird girl has a crush on him, it just didn't feel possible. 


	5. Clever Note Taking

Chapter 5: Clever Note Taking  
  
Jenny rushed into the Neutron house. Aunt Judy and Uncle Hugh where busy, so she didn't bother them. She rushed up to her room, but instead of going to her book, she rushed to her computer, tossing the book bag to the side.  
Jenny thought to her self as she typed fast.  
"I wonder … had they forgotten about all those past events? About how much they cared for each other? But how, it was barely a few weeks ago!" Jenny thought to her self.  
She typed on an open document page, it was already filled with many notes, the title of the page was "Jimmy Cindy" she took out a note book and typed down everything. In other words Jenny had been keeping notes and tabs and sticky things about her cousin and friend Cindy's relationship. There was even a napkin with notes on it in there!  
She mumbled to her self as she read the notes out loud to her self.  
"Cindy has letter, Jimmy's hand writing, acts weird, at lunch continues to read letter, Jimmy has letter, Cindy's hand writing, acts weird, has letter in pocket, but doesn't seem to think of the possibility it could be from Cindy, and vise versa. In conclusion, there must be some logical explanation for why they don't remember the events of simply a few weeks ago when they where sure they where meant for each other."  
Jenny bit her tongue, and grumbled at how confusing this was going to be.  
She then opened up a letter for e-mailing. She started typing.  
"Dear Jimmy,  
These are to remember.  
"Cindy has letter, Jimmy's hand writing, acts weird, at lunch continues to read letter, Jimmy has letter, Cindy's hand writing, acts weird, has letter in pocket, but doesn't seem to think of the possibility it could be from Cindy, and vise versa. In conclusion, there must be some logical explanation for why they don't remember the events of simply a few weeks ago when they where sure they where meant for each other."  
Love,  
Jenny"  
  
But she didn't send it to Jimmy, she sent it to a different account, at "Nesia" instead of "Jimmy".  
Who is Neisa? Well, Jenny knew who Nesia was, or who he or she was suppose to be. But why was she sending her notes to some person no one except Jenny knew?  
There was a letter in her e-mail box.  
Jenny opened it, it was from Nesia, she read it to herself and nodded, then opened up a reply and simply put:  
"Tell, or not tell?"  
A few seconds later she was replied to.  
"Jennifer -   
Thou will keep that secret inside self, you will know the right time to say, though you might lose in thy end, you will know, you will know.  
And for your convenience, the password is rosebud.  
Nesia"  
  
Jenny took a deep breath and sighed. She wasn't sure how ever she was suppose to keep this secret, but what confused her was that Nesia told her the password, she had though she was going to get the password later on, but she presumed that the future was closer than she had thought. 


End file.
